Fairy Tail: Special Elemental
by pikachulover66
Summary: Shadow the holder of the Dark Flame and her partner Andrew gets stuck in EarthLand after see the deaths of their friends. They now have to not only save their home Zekro but also hold the fate of EarthLand in their hands. Join them along with Erza Gray, Lucy, and of course Natsu on a adventure of a life time. Follows story line kinda. Pairing: for sure Nalu and ErzaXJellal
1. Prologe

**Fairy Tail: Shadow The Special Elemental**

The sun starts to set on the ash black landscape, the red ocean glowing with an eerie hue. The night brings the men in white, the Light Solders.

This is my world Zekro, home to the Elementalest. My name is Rose but I'm known as Shadow. My mom and dad… they died a year after I was born so I rejected the name Rose and became Shadow. I live in a guild, guilds here are illegal, but this that's only because it is home to Special Elementals such as myself. This kingdom is ruled by the Light Elementalest. Elementalest are people who have the power to use an element such as Fire, Water, Iron and so on. The people with the Light element can control people with all elements but Dark. They hunt those with dark powers in the fear that we will rise up and kill the king. It's the same with Special Elementals since we have the power of two elements it could be dangerous. Now we're in guilds to protect ourselves and to over throw the king for the wrongs he has done. It's kinda ironic since the reason why were being killed is the reason we're gonna over throw the king.

My guild is called Midnight Black, there are many groups in the guild. My group is called RedShadow. My team has my friends in it. Red, my besty who has the Poison Fire, it was the ability to kill anyone that the flames touch. Thomas is Red's bro, he holds the powers of the Electric Iron Fist, it allows him to stun and beat up who ever he wants to. Lastly Andrew he has the power of the Ground and Sky leaving him with a weird combo that allows him to do so many different things. His power almost rivals mine. Before I go over my powers I think you all have the right to know what all my friends look like. Red has black hair and ruby eyes, she wears a long sleeve black and red trimmed dress with a hood on it. Thomas has blond spiky hair, and sliver eyes, he wears a yellow shirt and an iron colored vest, his tool is his brace knuckles. Andrew has brown and blue streaked hair and light brown eyes with specks blue in them with these huge purplish colored circles under his eyes. He wears light blue jeans with a brown T-shirt with a black hoodie, of course the hood just had to be over his head, he also had on a half see-through half green coin from his mom and dad it was all that was left of them after they died... I only wish I had found them sooner… Anyway I bet your all wondering what my power is and what I look like. My power is the Dark Flame it has the power to eat everything, you can see it in action later now for my look. I have brown hair with red tips that I wear is a high spiky side pony-tail with my also spiky bangs out covering half of one eye, speaking of eyes, my eyes are blood red but sometimes change to brown for reasons that are unknown to me. For my outfit I wear a black tube top that cuts off at my waste, and black netting covers my tummy, I wear a gray vest with a black collar that sticks up over it, for bottoms I wear a black leather skirt with tall black leather boots, oh yes the most important part my swirly colored crystal, it's a flaming red, smoky black, sparky yellow, and a weird light that randomly floats around… my mom and dad made it for me before they died and for some reason I never take it off… I wonder why.

My team… RedShadow… we're known for killing solders. The Light Solders… they're of the fighting skill. That's why we can fight them. I'm the power of the team, I'm the holder of the rare combo called the Dark Flame. The Dark Flame is impossible to stop, put out, or escape. The only problem with my powers are… it's almost impossible to control… and it takes almost all of my power to keep it going… anyways lets get back to the main story.

The Light Solders outside are knocking on the door with a log. Bang, Bang, Bang, BAM! The door falls to the ground and red light covers the guild. "WARNING, WARNING INTERUDER ALERT INERUDER ALERT! EVCATUATE! EVCATUATE!" Eyes ran to the emergency exit, while four pairs ran to the solders.

"YES! Finally a battle! Wow, I missed those so much finally we get to battle! YAY!" I cheered jumping up and down.

"SHADOW, SHUT IT!" Thomas yelled, his eye twitching.

"Thomas your even louder than Besty…" Red sighed, rolling her red orbs called eyes.

"Shut up Red!" Thomas said glaring at her.

"Will we just get on with it I would love to go back to bed", Andrew said with an unamused look on his face.

I sighed and pulled them down the hall to the solders, "Red, Thomas attack them, Andrew go get the traps ready I'll take care of the rest" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh no… IT'S REDSHADOW!"

"Shit we're screwed!"

"Should we retreat?"

"NO WE MUST FIGHT!" A solder yelled getting all of the others to stop freaking out, then he threw his spear at me.

I stared at it before catching it and throwing it back covered in red flames. A smirk hit my face as it hit the solder in the gut and ran him through, slowly he fell and was slowly burned to death.

"Whose next?" I asked looking at them all. Red snuck up behind several and hit them with her flame killing them instantly. Thomas then hit them with his own magic killed many in one shot. Soon they started catching on and tried running at them only to fall into a pitfall full of air that has been sharpened to the point with it became sold. The 5 that were left started throwing spears at us at a rate we have never scene. A spear hit Red and Thomas, then one hit a rock making it fall on Andrew.

I blinked, this was too new to me my friends getting killed oh gosh well I guess it's time for revenge. My eyes started to glow and black flames covered me, "You killed my friends… now… you all DIE!"

"Shadow…" Red gasped looking at me.

I stopped where I was standing my eyes widen with shock Red was alive… for now… I ran over to her and grabbed her hand forgetting the light solders, "Red… please don't die on me what's gonna happen to RedShadow if you do?"

"Shadow… My fate as well as Thomas's has been decided stop them with that fire of yours and save this world with Andrew, I believe in you Shadow. Now go save Zekro"

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I held her hand then slowly let go and crawled over to the rocks to unbury Andrew.

"Ok Andrew it's us against the world now… Red please protect us for now so I can stop these solders", I asked her as I got to Andrew and held him close.

A nod was all I got as she sent a fire wall around us. I shook Andrew and his eyes slowly opened.

"Rose… please forget about me I'll only hold you back…", he whispered to me.

"No… I refuse to…you're my friend Andrew and that's never gonna change! It's you and me against the world now!" A smirk came on my face as I said that, tears running down my face, the Dark Flame started swirled around me covering me in its darkness.

"Your gonna live Andrew cause I'm not gonna let you die on me…now DARK FLAME BURST!"

My Dark Flame covered everything and everyone, leaving me in darkness, holding onto something warm and living like it was the most important thing to me…


	2. I Love Black Eyes

**Fairy Tail: Shadow The Special Elemental**

The darkness started to fade but I knew it wouldn't last from the fact that sleep was holding on to me so tight. Holding on… why did that come to mind? Holding on… what's this I'm holding something…so warm… holding on… My eyes snapped open only for me to regret it, but for the moment I had to see. There he was Andrew completely unconscious his, hood off his head letting me see his brown and dark blue hair… I sighed in relief, he was here… wait is he breathing? Ugh so tired do I have to check? I sighed and stopped hugging him, slowly lowering him to the ground then laying my head on his chest. Movement none, noise none, warmth slowly fading, breathing none… wait NONE?! SHIT! DAMN IT! He cant just die right? No, no this isn't how it works now what should I do… I could zap him… wait I don't know is I can use electric attacks let alone save someone with it… uhhh oh god I'm still so tried sleep sounds good… oh hey blackness… NO! Snap out of it ok, ok now what's that thing people do when they cant zap people oh yeah CPR… so what was it push like 20 times on their chest right… then uhh kiss them? No… it involves kissing right but you blow air into them when your kissing them… ok so should I try that… It's it too late… I put my hand over his head using my dark powers of manipulation to see if his brain is ok… So he hasn't been dead for more than 2 minutes so… I should try that CPR thing… I gulp, here I go… I press my hands on his chest where his is heart and push as hard as I can around 20 times then lean down close to his face… this is so awkward… his really cute when his sleeping… sleep… NO IDOIT HE'S DEAD NOW KISS HIM ALREADY! I shake my head and push my lips onto his breathing into him… BANG! His head rams into mine…

"Oh good your alive… sleepy night, night time…" I said falling down only to have Andrew catch me. In the distance I see a blue haired, boxer wearing guy… where's his shirt and pants? Then darkness came over me with the words are you guys ok following it…

My eyes opened and I looked around seeing Andrew talking to the 'I only wear boxers' dude… huh I should call him like nude dude or boxer dude or… I don't know… Geez my head hurts… I wonder what they're talking about… I sat up and listened to them taking advantage that they didn't know I was awake.

"Ok I'll tell you again, I'm Andrew and this is Shadow. We're from a plant called Zekro, no I'm sure it's not EarthLand, yes it's the Zekro from the legend, and yes this is Shadow Knight holder of the Dark Flame… and NO WE'RE NOT DATING I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE KISSED ME OK?!" Andrew explained with a usually annoyed look.

"Kissed ya 'cause you had to go and die on me jackass, it was somethin' called CPR moron..." I said smirking when they saw I was awake.

"She's not Shadow… Shadow is the hero of the worlds, too bad this one doesn't need saving, besides how can someone that talks and acts like that be Shadow Knight", Nude dude said.

"Look, Mr. 'I forgot what cloths are' I assure you I'm Shadow Knight, remember Shadow Knight is a name that is given and it was by my best friend, also Shadow Knight is holder of the Dark Flame right?" I questioned him, my red eyes slowly being engulfed by black flames.

"What do you mean by forgot…", He looks down and freaks out, "AH WERE DID THEY GO?!" He quickly shakes it off and pulls on some cloths, "Uh so you can't prove that you hold the Dark Flame though can you?"

I sighed, "Andrew get ready to put me out 'cause I might light this dude on fire for fun now", I said my eyes twitching then I exploded into black flames and punched Nude dude in the face, "Do you believe my now?" My eyes were glowing red… oh god I lost control again.

Nude dude went through his wall and Andrew covered me in air then put dirt over it for a minute, then it disappeared leaving me fireless, sadly I was still out of control.

"Do you believe me now you nude prick? Or do you want some more pain because that would be fun! Oh ya this would be good… you ready? Huh? You wanna fight 'cause I'm all fired up now! Ha, ha, ha!" I said my eyes wide and glowing red showing that I lost control.

"Rose… stop…" Andrew said staring at me.

"I believe you… and god! Your just like Natsu… I don't need two of him… world what did I do to make you hate me?" Nude Dude complained.

I rushed at him only to have Andrew grab me by the arm holding me still then he turned me around and hugged me, "Rose claim down… you gotta stop losing control like this"

I blinked then shook my head, my eyes stopped glowing, "Sorry dragon rage… geez I hate that… uhh sorry I attacked you… Mr…?"

"Don't call me Mr. anything I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail, and as much as I hate to say it but the master would want to see you", Gray said glaring at me… hard feelings yep.

"Gray I said sorry now get over it ok?" I held out my hand, "No hard feelings about punching you through a wall?"

He just stared at it before turning and walking out the door, "I'll take you there tomorrow, for now you two should get settled in your gonna spend the night here and possibly live here sense master has no where to put you", He shut the door behind him while rubbing his right eye. Did it hurt that much?

I looked at Andrew and hugged him.

"I'm glad your alive", I said taking in the smell of earth and outside, he always smells like a nice day in the afternoon when you lying in the grass by a tree watching the clouds.

He smiled lightly and hugged me back, "I still cant believe you did CPR on me, you always did say you were, what was it? 'Touchaphobic'"

"Look if I can save you then I will no matter what even of that means I have to kiss you, and I would gladly do it again because you're my best guy friend you got that?"

He nodded and let go of me, "Rose, they're dead aren't they?"

"Yeah they are but I think they sent us here…"

He looked at the one bed, "Well they must really wanted us to save these worlds then… I CALL THE BED!"

"Not a chance we share", I said smirking.

He blushed, he was always so cute when he did… cute? Ok I take that back he was really adorable when he did, see now it doesn't sound like I have a crush on him yes, all is right in the world, I mean worlds I mean uh forget.

"Fine…", he said looking away from me as he took off his hoodie, jeans, and shirt, leaving just his boxers on.

"Did you have to take your shirt off, but I don't mind I mean the closer I get to that six pack the better", I said eyeing his perfectly sculpted body, I mean how did a 15 year old pull that off?

I took off my vest, tube top, then snapped my fingers making the netting disappear, that's right that was dark magic enhancer netting and it disappears with a simple snap of my fingers well so do my other cloths but I wanna mess with Andrew, oh ya I'm cool. Then I slowly took of my shirt loving how bright he got when I was just in my bra and under wear.

"What? You can sleep in your underwear so I'm gonna sleep in mine deal. Sides we are best friends anyways so it doesn't matter. Now shut your jaw and get into bed", I said rolling my eyes at him.

I climbed into bed, with him following after… soon darkness took hold of us both

_Line Break_

**The Legend the Worlds**

_**All was lost for them, their world gone into chaos, friends dead and lost will shine their light to save their only hope, the savors of their world, the Black Fire, and the Floating Ground will fall from the sky and save the worlds of blue skies and water, and ash ground and blood rivers. They shall be save by the Black Fire, Floating Ground, Stable Ice, Keys of Souls, The Dragon, and The Odd Knight. Once these powers collide nothing will stand in the way, fairies and elements shall save us all from the blinding light of doom and the old scales of past magic. Let them come to the land of fairies with tails and fight for what is right, they are our only hope…**_

_**_Line Break_**_

I opened my eyes only to see Andrew's sleep face. He mouth was slightly open and he was drooling a little, he kinda looked like a little kid, happy and peaceful. I just stared at him for a while until I realized our position, my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist, my head on his chest… OH MY GOD! I gotta get out of this! What if he wakes up… oh god he would faint for sure… ok, ok think Shadow THINK! WAIT! IDEA ALERT! Ok what if a slowly unwrap my arms from his neck then slowly takes his arms from my waist then take my head off his chest then done I'm free! I started putting my plan into action. My arms slowly loosened from his neck and I slowly took his arms off my waist, soon my head was off of him and I was gonna get out of bed only to have his arms grab me from behind causing me to squeak. I can't believe I just squeaked, oh he's gonna die later… I sighed and waited for him to let go… his bare skin on mine… bare skin… BARE SKIN! OMG I'M STILL IN MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR AND HE'S STILL IN HIS BOXERS! SHIT HELL, FUCK! DAMN IT ANDREW! WHAT IF GRAY AND HIS 6 PACK WALK IN?! Oh god I will never get that 6 pack now. Ok let's try this again… I unwrapped his arms from me and jumped out of bed, quickly snapping my fingers. A black and red light covered me then it disappeared seconds later leaving me in my usual cloths.

"Are you two love birds awake?" Gray asked walking in with a black eye from my punched yesterday.

"I can make the other eye black…" I said as a resort to his comment.

"Fine, your not dating I got it, now get him up and ready so we can see the master" He said holding his hands up in front of his face.

"Now get out, do you think Andrew wants you staring at him while he's getting dress?"

"At least I'm a guy"

"Oh shut up", I yelled throwing a pillow at his face, "Get out of here Nude dude"

He looked down to see all of his cloths gone boxers included.

"AHHHHHHH WHERE DID THEY GO?!" He screamed using the pillow to cover him self.

I sighed and shut the door on his face. Then I turned to Andrew who was just waking up, it was to bad too because he looked so cute when he was sleeping.

"Get dress, we're going to Fairy Tail today", I told him snapping my fingers to make my dagger MidKnight appear, then putting it in it's sheath on my skirt's belt.

Andrew nodded and got dressed in his usual cloths and walked out the door with me behind him. Soon we found Gray who was taking off his cloths but soon put them back on from me pointing it out. Then he headed outside.

_Ten min later_

"So", I said looking up at the building with the Fairy Tail mark on it, "This is Fairy Tail, nice place"

"Ya… wait who that's blonde with Natsu?" Gray asked looking at a pink haired boy who I thought to be Natsu, and a blonde hair girl.

"Why don't ya cha ask?" I asked him.

"It wouldn't hurt to do so besides she could be new like us", Andrew said staring at them too.

Soon the pink haired boy saw us and run over to Gray and punched his left eye, leaving it black.

"You gave me bad info pervert!" Natsu yelled.

"Well you should be happy you even got a lead!" Gray yelled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I was gonna punch his other eye jackass now I don't have the pleasure to do so", I glared, angry by the fact I couldn't cause Gray more pain.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked looking at me.

"I'm Shadow Knight and this is my partner Andrew, we're from the planet Zekro", I answered not blaming him for his cluelessness (idk how to spell that so we're gonna pretend that's right).

"Oh you're the all powerful people that are gonna save the world. COOL! LET'S FIGHT NOW!" He said jumping up and down.

"Uh who are you?" Gray asked pointing at the blonde.

"Oh she's Lucy, and she's gonna join Fairy Tail", Natsu answered for her, which she smacked him in the head for.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much", she said glaring at him.

I smiled, that's the kinda friendship Andrew and I have… but those two would be a super cute couple! Hehe, match making time! Wait is it hot out here… I look around. Oh I'm just on fire… AH AGAIN! SHIT WHY AM I ALWAYS ON- OMG THAT PINK HAIRED MORON IS EATING MY FLAMES AHHH!

"Wow your fire is so yummy… Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I thought that was my line…" I said looking dejected.

"We can share that line", Natsu said with a grin.

I blinked letting the thought seep in before I grinned too, "OK!"

Andrew sighed and put out my flames with his dirt and air, "You gotta stop setting yourself on fire, your gonna end up straining yourself, then your gonna get sick, or faint, or even DIE!"

"Now your over exaggerating, besides you know what I say, no need to worry!" I said still grinning.

He just sighed and hugged me, "I know I just don't wanna lose you too"

I softly smiled at him only to have Gray say, "HEY LOVDE BIRDS WE'RE GOING IN!"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Andrew and I yelled running to catch up. Yep I was gonna love this guild.


End file.
